Un nouvel Alliage
by Kuroda Sama
Summary: IZUO/SHIZAYA. Contient des scènes... Lemon ! Venez découvrir w


Comme ça avait été compliqué .

Il avait passé plusieurs mois à monter ce plan.

Plusieurs semaines à convaincre ses «employés».

Mais c'était fait.  
Il savourait cette victoire.

Assis dans son fauteuil il le fixait.  
Son sourire carnassier ne voulait pas s'effacer de son visage.

L'objet de sa convoitise était là, devant lui, sans défenses et Dieu sait comme ce fut difficile.

Il avait dû d'abord le faire s'endormir, merci les anesthésiants pour lion, venant tout droit du Zoo de Tokyo.

Puis il avait dû faire appel à des chercheurs, pour dénicher un nouvel alliage encore plus résistant que l'acier.  
Capable de subir plusieurs tonnes de pression.

Et des médecins pour lui trouver des calmants puissants.

Pour finir des physiciens pour trouver comment le positionner pour qu'il ne puisse plus se délivrer de ses liens.

Après tout ses efforts il était enfin, ENFIN, là.

Il n'avait pas encore osé le toucher. Il voulait attendre qu'il se réveille.  
Il voulait voir la surprise puis la haine prendre possession de son regard.  
Il voulait être le seul à voir les yeux vitreux de Shizuo Heiwajima, sortant de son coma artificiel.

Alors il attendait, bon, pour faire passer le temps il avait tourné autour, figeant chaque angle d'une photo.  
Il jubilait, c'était trop bon.

Il entendit une tintement.  
Les chaînes bougeaient, comme soufflées par le vent.

Le fortissimo d'Ikebukuro s'éveillait.

Ses grands yeux chocolats s'ouvrirent sur le monde.

Il ne reconnaissait pas le lieu. Pourtant il ne lui était pas totalement inconnu.

Il voyait flou, ça puait. Oh oui, ça puait.  
Où était-il, qui l'avait emmené là ?  
Comment avait-on pu lui faire ça ?  
Il les butteraient tous.

Il cilla plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce.

Il était sur un fauteuil. Encore dans son uniforme.  
Il essaya de se relever mais son corps ne suivait pas.  
Était-ce parce qu'il était lié ?  
Ou était-ce son corps qui ne lui obéissait plus ?  
Ou pire, les deux ?

Un nom lui vint directement à l'esprit : Izaya.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais elle était pâteuse et aucun son ne s'en échappa.

« La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ! Hourra ! » Izaya se redressa dans un mouvement théâtral, dressant ses bras vers le plafond, s'avançant tel un félin vers sa proie.  
Il gardait tout de même un mètre de distance avec le fauteuil. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun risque, mais il une partie de lui était encore en alerte.

Le barman bougeait les lèvres sans pouvoir émettre un murmure.

« Ne t'en fais pas Shizu-chan ~, d'ici quelques minutes tu retrouveras tes vocalises !»

Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui, et enleva lentement les lunettes du nez de leur propri étaire.

« Je n'aurais jamais crû pouvoir toiser ton regard d'aussi prêt Shizu-chan ! J'en ai presque des frissons ! »  
Son sourire ne le quittait pas. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« I...Izaya ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais !? »  
Sa voix dérailla quelque peu au début de sa phrase puis se maintint, un ton plus aiguë que la normal.

« Pourquoi gâcher ce si précieux moment par des explications beaucoup trop compliquées pour ton cerveau de protozoaire ? Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que tu es à ma merci. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien de mal... Enfin, qu'est ce qui est mal ? N'est-ce pas Shizu-chan ? »

Shizuo allait exploser. Comment pouvait-il être à la merci de ce salaud ? Pas question, ça ne pouvait pas être réel.  
Il essaya de se débattre mais il sentait les chaînes s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

« Voyons, voyons, doucement Shizu-chan, tu vas te blesser à te débattre comme ça ! Tu n'as aucune chance de te libérer. »

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de moi enfoiré ?! Me tuer ? »

« Te tuer ? Tu penses que j'aurais fais tout ça pour te tuer ? Que c'est mal me connaître Shizuo-kun ! Non, je vais m'amuser avec toi. »

Il sortit son cran d'arrêt et coupa les coutures des boutons du blond d'un geste éclair.

Les pans de la chemises s'écartèrent pour laisser entrevoir le torse musclé du barman.

Izaya ne pu s'empêcher de rire à la vu de la tête de ce dernier.  
Durant quelques secondes, l'incompréhension avait noyé son visage.

Qu'est ce que ce cafard faisait ?!

Il passa ses doigts le long de la nuque de ce dernier pour descendre à la longue cicatrice qui tailladait son torse de gauche à droite.

Un souvenir de leur première rencontre.  
La preuve qu'il lui appartenait.

Étrangement il trouvait sa peau d'une extrême douceur.

Il pouffa en s'imaginant Shizuo se répartir de la crème sur l'épiderme.

Il allait tout savoir de lui.  
Il serait à lui.

Jusqu'à sa mort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Izaya » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus.

« Comme tu es impatient Shizu-chan. »

Il trancha les manches de la chemise pour le débarrasser du tissus.  
Il était maintenant torse nu en face de lui.  
Il n'avait aucune chance.  
Ça l'excitait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais bordel ?! Tu comptes me violer ?! »

« Ce serait vraiment un viol Shizu-chan ? »

« Hein ? »

L'incompréhension était à présent figée sur son visage.

Izaya agrippa la chevelure du blond et le leva du fauteuil, l'obligeant à basculer sa tête en arrière.  
Pointant d'une main son couteau sur sa clavicule il lécha sa carotide de bas en haut.

Shizuo serra les dents, son cerveau n'anticipait plus rien.

Est-ce que la vermine était en train de le lécher ? Il frissonna.

Où était-il tombé ?

«Tu aimes ça Shizu-chan ? »

Izaya lâcha ses cheveux pour s'attaquer à la ceinture du barman.

Il ouvrit la braguette du blond qui protestait, hurlant le prénom de l'informateur.

«Quelle taille peut-elle bien mesurer, neh, Shizu-chan ? »

« Qu ...QUOI ?! »

Il se surprit lui même à s'empourprer un peu aux mots de l'informateur.

« Izaya ! Arrête ça ! »

« Pas en si bon chemin. »

Non, pas maintenant.  
Il l'avait toujours voulu.  
Depuis leur première rencontre.

Il avait été bluffé par sa force, il avait été séduit par sa façon d'être, sa prestance.  
Pourtant, quand il avait enfin eu le courage de demander à Shinra de le lui présenter, celui-ci avait été clair :

« Tu me déplais. »

Au fond de lui, un complexe était né.  
Un malaise faisait surface, accompagné d'une profonde tristesse.

Si il ne pouvait pas l'aimer.  
Ils se détesteraient.

Oui, c'était ça, la seule façon pour rester dans sa tête comme lui y était entré.

La seule façon d'avoir une place dans sa vie.  
Devenir son pire ennemi.

Leurs courses poursuites étaient un moyen de le voir, de savoir que durant ces minutes, ces heures il était le centre de l'attention d'Heiwajima Shizuo.

Oui, tout était calculé, Shizuo était manipulé sans même s'en douter .  
Mais il n'en pouvait plus.  
Ses bagarres incessantes ne lui accordaient plus le même contentement.

Il avait commencé il y a quelques mois à l'observer alors qu'il dormait, prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer.  
Mais ça ne suffisait plus.  
Shizuo était tout pour lui. Et ça l'agaçait infiniment.  
Parce que oui, il y a encore quelques temps, il arrivait encore à gérer travail et vie privée -le barman- mais le blond avait prit une telle place dans ses pensées qu'il bâclait son travail .

Déjà que Shizuo hantait ses rêves, il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il se mêle à sa vie de cette façon.

Certes, si Shizuo pensait tout le temps à lui, ça ne l'aurait pas exacerbé de faire de même.  
Mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
Heiwajima Shizuo vivait pleinement sa vie.

Alors que lui se consumait de l'intérieur.

Alors il avait trouvé la solution.  
Contrôler l'objet de son désir.  
Pouvoir l'approcher, le toucher.  
Faire le 'plein de Shizuo' et assouvir ses pulsions.  
Et espérer qu'après ça celui-ci ai besoin de sa 'dose d'Izaya'.

C'était la seule alternative avant de sombrer.

«Ça t'excite Shizu-chan ? »

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Alors je vais faire en sorte que tu apprécies. »

Sa main quitta son pantalon pour caresser à travers le tissus le sexe du blond.

Shizuo serra les dents, il ne laisserais pas à cette vermine le plaisir de l'entendre gémir.  
Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait il ne lui laisserais pas ce plaisir.

C'était sans aucun doutes pour l'humilier mais il ne se laisserais pas faire.

Non.

Soudain la vermine se mit à genou devant lui.

« Tu ne vas pas...?! »

« Tu n'as qu'a fermer les yeux, Shi-zu-chan ~ »

Il fit glisser le pantalon aux pieds du barman et déposa ses lèvres sur le tissus bombé, défiant son regard.

Ses crocs pinçaient le tissu, effleurant sa peau.

Sa langue léchait le gland apparent sous le boxer. Le suçotant, le caressant.

Shizuo ne put retenir un sursaut quand l'informateur s'empara de ses bourses.

« A...Arrête ça ! »

« Pourquoi? Tu réagis plutôt bien non ? » lâcha t-il en empoignant la verge tendu à travers le tissu.

« Ahn... »

Shizuo se mordait les lèvres.  
Comment pouvait-il ressentir du plaisir de la main de son pire ennemi ?

Il n'avait jamais eu de petites amies, il n'en voyait pas l'attrait.

De toutes manières même si il sortait avec quelqu'un, il risquerait de la blesser et puis, Izaya ferait tout pour le manipuler.  
Non décidément, il n'avait pas besoin de petite amie.

Pour ce qui était de l'aspect sexuel...  
Il essayait de retenir ses envies, s'occupant seul dans son lit froid.

Personne ne voudrait coucher avec lui, ils auraient peur de se retrouver les os brisés.

Oui, Heiwajima Shizuo était un monstre après tout.

Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vermine faisait ça, il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.  
La brûlure lascive dans son entre-jambe le faisait haleter. Il perdait pied.

C'était une sensation étrange. Le frottement du boxer l'irritait tout en le protégeant.  
Que se passerait-il si son sexe se retrouvait en contact direct avec la bouche de l'informateur ?  
Il avait honte, honte que cet énergumène soit le premier à le toucher.  
A le voir ainsi sans défense.

Et il ne supportait pas l'idée que son corps ne lui répondait plus.

L'informateur continuait ses caresses voluptueuses.

« Tu en veux plus Shizu-chan ? »

Ses mains baissèrent d'un coup sec le sous-vêtement du blond, libérant son sexe déjà tendu.

Izaya émit un sifflement faussement surpris.

« Mais c'est énoooorme Shizu-chan ! Ma bouche ne sera pas assez grande pour te prendre entièrement en moi ! »

« Hn ! » Le visage de Shizuo rougissait.  
Premièrement : Izaya le voyait totalement nu.  
Deuxièmement : Il parlait ouvertement de son sexe.

Troisièmement : … IL A DIT PRENDRE DANS LA BOUCHE ?!

Il paniquait, il ne pouvait rien faire et cette situation amusait Izaya.

Celui-ci lapait du bout de la langue le gland du barman.

« Arh... A...Arrête... »

Sans même lui répondre, il soutint son regard en prenant en bouche la verge. **  
**Sa langue s'enroulait autour du sexe de plus en plus grandissant.  
Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre en bouche, ses mains s'en chargeaient.

Shizuo tentait toujours de contrôler ses gémissements mais certains s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Izaya l'enfonça le plus profondément possible dans sa cavité buccale.  
Ce qu'il voyait était le plus beau des spectacles.  
La rage, le désir, les spasmes incontrôlables et cette frustration, cet tentative de ne rien laisser paraître. Ajouter à ça ses joues rosées, ses yeux vitreux et la transpiration perlant le long de ses tempes.  
Oui Heiwajima Shizuo l'excitait plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Son pantalon était bien trop serré pour lui.  
Son propre sexe gonflait à chaque coup de langue sur celui du barman.

Une de ses mains quitta le phallus du blond et caressa ses hanches.  
Ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sexe.  
C'était bien plus que ça.  
Il voulait tout de lui, il voulait voir toute la palette des expressions de l'homme qu'il aimait/détestait.

« Et maintenant Shizu-chan ? Tu vas être un gentil garçon n'est-ce pas ? »  
Shizuo revenait à lui par bribe . Qu'est ce que l'insecte lui disait ?  
Qu'est ce qu'il laissait entendre ?

« Qu...Qu'est ce que racontes ? »

Izaya se redressa, agrippant une nouvelle fois les cheveux du blond.  
Il caressa ses lèvres rougies par les morsures qu'il s'était infligé lui même.

« Lèche. »  
Il lui présentait deux doigts, son sourire espiègle affiché sur son visage.

Shizuo ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Puis les idées s'enchaînèrent dans sa tête.

Durant quelques secondes la peur traversa son corps.  
Il n'avait pas envisagé cette option.

Il ne pensait pas que la vermine penserait réellement à ce genre de chose.

« Quoi ?! »

Il profita de l'ouverture pour enfoncer ses doigts dans son palais.

« Mords-moi et tu ne pourra plus jamais marcher Shizu-chan ~.

Tu sais, je fais ça pour ton bien... Tu devrais être reconnaissant ! »

« Hmph ?! » Il le regardait, incrédule.

« Lèche. »

Comme si il allait lui obéir, ce morveux avait rêvé.  
Mais d'un coté, si il ne le faisait, qu'est ce qui lui arriverait ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses membres s'étaient mis à trembler.  
Qu'est ce qu'il se passait bordel ?!

Hésitant il lapa rapidement les doigts de l'informateur, le regard haineux.

Il ne capitulait pas.

Il le défiait.

Izaya le comprit, son sourire carnassier s'allongea sur son visage.  
La situation devenait plus qu'intéressante.

« On va s'amuser Shizu-chan. Rien que tout les deux. »

Il quitta la bouche du blond, caressant le coin de ses lèvres, répartissant sa propre salive sur son menton.

Sa main se dirigeait vers son intimité.

Bordel mais qu'est ce qu'il allait lui faire ?  
Ses dents crissaient, ses sens étaient en alerte.

Izaya posa son front contre celui de Shizuo son rire retentit alors qu'il enfonçait ses deux doigts en lui d'un geste rapide.  
« Ah ! »  
Les muscles de Shizuo se raidirent à cette intrusion.

« B...Bordel, enfoiré... Vas crever ! »

« Tu es tellement adorable Shizu-chan »

Il bougeait maintenant ses doigts en lui, caressant de sa deuxième main la hampe du blond.

« Tu es prêt Shizu-chan ? »

« … I...Izaya... arrête ça mainte..nant... Putain... »

« Que de grossièretés ! Pourquoi arrêter alors que tu sembles apprécier?

Et puis je n'en ai pas envie de toutes façons... »

Il retira ses doigts dans un gémissement du blond.

Il recula d'un pas pour admirer son œuvre.

Le monstre d'Ikebukuro, debout, en face de lui, enchaîné, nu, transpirant, tremblant.  
Cette vu l'excitait trop.  
Il enleva avec hâte son polo et défit sa ceinture.  
Il devait le toucher, plus prêt, plus fort.

Son pantalon glissait le long de ses jambes.  
« Izaya tu... vas pas ? »

Il se colla au corps suant et maintint sa nuque en la mordillant.  
De sa main libre il libéra son propre sexe de son boxer.  
Leurs érections se touchaient, brûlantes, ardentes.  
Ils vibraient tout les deux de cet attouchement.

La chaleur, la force, leur odeur, les bruits humides...  
Ils allaient exploser.

Izaya écarta les cuisses de Shizuo pour s'introduire en lui.  
« Non, Iz...Izaya arrête ! »  
« Chut, ne dis rien Shizuo-kun~. Et détends toi »

Le blond essayait en vain de le repousser.  
Izaya avait placé son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité.  
« Je vais y aller Shizu-chan, neh ? »  
« Non ! »  
Il ne pu achever sa phrase, Izaya avait commencé à le pénétrer.

Le barman releva sa tête et ses muscles se contractèrent sous la douleur.

« Ah.. Ah... Arrête... Sors de là... » il se mordait les lèvres si fort qu'elles saignèrent .

« Ah... Tu es si étroit Shizu-chan... »

L'informateur ne pouvait se retenir. Il balança un coup de hanche qui atteignit directement la prostate de celui-ci.

«Non ! Ah... »

Sans même s'en rendre compte des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Son corps était violé, charcuté par les coups de butoirs du brun.  
Mais parallèlement il aimait ça, son corps en redemandait.  
Cette chaleur, celle d'Izaya, elle l'étouffait totalement.  
« Shi...Shizuo... Détends-toi ! »  
Il le maintenait contre lui, accélérant les coups de reins, le pénétrant plus profondément à chaque fois.

La vermine l'avait appelée par son prénom ? C'était impossible.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

La douleur était petit à petit remplacée par l'excitation, et par la honte.

Ses bras étaient tendus, douloureux, la position était inconfortable et pourtant il ressentait de plaisir.  
Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer.  
Mais cette chaleur le traversait, prenait possession de son corps.

« I...Izaya... Moins vite... ahg ... »

« Tu ne me demandes plus d'arrêter ? hn... »

« F...Ferme la ! »

« oi, oi, calme toi... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Shizuo... Alors détends-toi... »

« Je suis … menotté comment... Tu veux que je me détende alors que c'est ma première fois ?! Sans que j'ai eu mon mot à dire ! »

« Je voudrais bien te détacher mais... Si je le fais, tu vas me fracasser la tête contre la table basse.

Ahh... neh ? »

Izaya le supportait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour lui éviter de trop tirer sur ses bras, mais ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus incalculables.

« Putain détache moi Izaya ! » Les spasmes secouaient Shizuo, et il ne pouvait pas retenir les larmes de couler sur ses joues rougies.

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire Shizu-chan ! »

« Encore ce surnom ?! Ah ! Moi...Moins vite... »

Les mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapide et l'informateur fatiguait.  
Être debout était vraiment une position inconfortable.

« Si... je te détache, tu promets de ne pas me tuer ? »

« Si je peux me coucher quelque part je te laisserais peut AH être... La vie sauve... »

Izaya se retira en caressant sa joue.  
Shizuo se retrouva une fois de plus sur la pointe des pieds, attaché.

Izaya ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit un trousseau de clef.

Il défit les liens et Shizuo s'effondra sur le sol.  
Ses jambes ne le supportait plus, son bassin était douloureux. Ses bras mous.

Il avait mal, il se sentait sale, mais il ne cherchait même plus à fuir.  
Il voulait qu'on arrête cette brûlure dans son bas-ventre.

Et il n'y avait qu'Izaya pour lui prodiguer assez de chaleur pour ça.

« Shizu-chan, on dirait un poivrot . »

« T...Ta gueule, aide moi à me relever. »

Izaya se baissa pour aider le blond à se relever. Il sentait sa chaleur, son odeur.

« Allons dans la chambre, neh ? »

Il approuva d'un mouvement de tête, honteux .

Izaya le poussa sur le lit, il s'y étala comme une crêpe.  
Bon dieu comment pouvait-il être aussi chétif ?

« Je vais te faire entièrement plaisir cette fois, Shizu-chan. »

« Commence par ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! »  
Le barman reprenait petit à petit sa respiration mais ne pouvait toujours pas contrôler son érection ni ses spasmes.  
Izaya tendit le bras vers la table de nuit et en sortit un flacon de lubrifiant.

Il en prit dans sa main et commença à se l'appliquer, gémissant.  
Faire ce genre de chose devant Shizuo Heiwajima était orgasmique.

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, voir le brun se masturber l'excitait encore plus. Il déglutit péniblement à cette vue.  
Ses larmes s'étaient taris, son entre-jambe lui faisait mal à être si tendue et ses hanches étaient douloureuses.  
C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça.

Il allait craquer.

« … laisse moi faire. »

Quoi ? Il n'en revenait pas, c'était bien Shizuo qui avait parlé ?

Le blond se redressa quelque peu sur les oreillers et saisit le membre tendu de l'informateur qui, à ce contact fut secouer d'une convulsion.  
Toujours à genoux sur le lit, il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.  
C'était électrisant.  
Shizuo Heiwajima le branlait.  
Shizuo Heiwajima lui faisait du bien.

Si il n'avait pas eu autant de mal à se concentrer il aurait pleuré de joie.  
Il prit à son tour le sexe du barman dans s a main.

« Ha... Non... Izaya... »

« Shi...Shizu-chan... »

« Ne m'appelle pa...ah.. Shizu-chan... »

Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
Leurs bouchent s'ouvraient par alternance.  
Le plaisir était trop grand, la chaleur trop étouffante.

« Shizuo...ah... »

« Gn... »

Son visage s'avança vers celui du blond qui accéléra les mouvements de sa main.

Ils étaient à leur limite.

Le plaisir avait atteint son paroxysme.

Izaya s'empara des lèvres du blond en se collant contre son torse.

« Je... Izaya... je vais... Enlève ta main... »

« Ensemble... Shizuo...ah... »

La chaleur... L'humidité... Sa voix... Son corps... Sa main sur moi... Et ses lèvres... Ses lèvres si douces malgré l'excitation...

Ils vinrent en même temps dans des râles et des gémissements.  
Le barman s'effondra sur les oreillers, tandis que l'informateur s'écoulait sur lui.  
Leurs torses collés, ils pouvaient sentir les battements de l'un et l'autre... C'était le paradis.


End file.
